Robotic Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chelsea meets Ultimate Echo Echo! How will it go?


**GoldGuardian2418, author extraordinaire requested this one! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Chelsea was having a rather boring day. Not much was going on for her, the aliens were off on missions or hanging out with their friends and family. Her parents were off having a nice dinner alone, so Chelsea was all alone at the mansion.

Chelsea sighed as she looked out the window. "I wish there was someone to play with me..."

Tired of sitting around doing nothing, Chelsea got off the couch and decided to find something to do. But it was hard when you're all by yourself.

After walking down hallway after hallway, Chelsea didn't find anything fun to do.

Until she spotted a door that she never walked through.

Chelsea came up to the door, curious to see what's inside, but she had a gut feeling to not go in there.

But the urge to cure her boredom was greater, so Chelsea opened the door and walked into the mysterious room. Her eyes moved around the darkened space. "Wow, I've never seen a room like this..."

Through the darkness, Chelsea can make out a lot of speakers and music posters, it looked like a DJ's paradise.

Then Chelsea spotted something rather unusual in the corner. She walked up to it, her eyes wide with wonder and a hint of fear.

It looked like a robot, a tall, blue robot with several speaker-like components on its body. With it's blank green eyes, it appeared lifeless to Chelsea.

"Whoa..." Chelsea reached to give the robot a poke, but her hand was snatched by a metallic blue hand.

The robot's eyes flashed at Chelsea. "Intruder." he bellowed in a computerized voice.

Chelsea screamed and jumped back in shock.

Ultimate Echo Echo raised his arms and menaced towards Chelsea. "Intruder. You must be eliminated."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chelsea screams rolled down the hallways as she ran like a madman down the stairs. She was ready to come running out of the house until she saw the front door open and Rachel walked in.

"Chelsea?!" Was all Rachel could say before she was hug-tackled by Chelsea.

"R-R-Rachel! T-There's a mad robot in the house!" Chelsea squeaked.

Rachel looked confused. "Mad robot?"

Ultimate Echo Echo came downstairs. "Rachel?!"

Chelsea squealed and hid behind Rachel. "He's going to eliminate me!"

But Rachel wasn't scared, she just glared at the robot and crossed her arms. "Let me guess, the killer robot routine?" She looked down at a quivering Chelsea. "Sweetie, it's okay. This is Ultimate Echo Echo, he's an alien, just like the ones at the mansion."

"An alien?!" Chelsea stared at the alien, who appeared quite guilty. He took a step forward, making Chelsea take a step back.

"Now, Chelsea. Don't be scared." Rachel gave Chelsea a push. She tried backing away as Ultimate Echo Echo came closer.

"No! No! Stay back!" Chelsea pleaded. Too scared to stay still, She took off running.

Rachel was about to go after her, but Ultimate Echo Echo stopped her. "Let me handle this."

Chelsea continued running, afraid of that robot hurting her. She almost tripped and could have fallen flat on her face. Ultimate Echo Echo spotted her and had to stop her before she gets hurt.

"Chelsea! Come back!" he called out.

"Go away!" Chelsea shouted back. She ran into an room and locked the door. She tried to hide somewhere, but then the door was yanked of its hinges. The alien robot floated into the room.

Chelsea fell back. "No! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Ultimate Echo Echo dive bombed the girl to the floor, pinning her arms down. "Chelsea, calm down. I'm not some mindless machine that wants to hurt you."

The alien could see that Chelsea look unconvinced. So he decided to use the secret weapon. He detached a sound disc from his body and it flew under Chelsea's shirt and placed it on her belly.

"Huh?" Chelsea was confused until she felt vibrations against her stomach.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha! C-Cut it out! Th-That tickles!"

The alien chuckled. "Oh, it tickles, huh?" He made the sound disc vibrate louder, doubling Chelsea's laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, STAHAHAHAP!"

Ultimate Echo Echo chuckled as Chelsea laughed. "That disc is so tickly, isn't it?" he teased.

Chelsea was too busy laughing to respond. That blasted disc jiggled into her tickle spot. Chelsea was eventually getting tired of laughing and the alien stopped the disc and returned it back to his body. "So, no more running away?"

Chelsea weakly nodded as he collected her breath.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetie. I thought you were an intruder. So I just put on the crazy robot act to chase away any enemies." He gently put his arms around her.

Feeling his gentle touch rubbing her back, Chelsea finally relaxed. "Sorry if I was afraid of you."

"It's okay, I just have to expect that sort of thing." He picked Chelsea off the ground. "Come on, let's have some lunch."

Chelsea hugged her new friend and smiled. "Okay."

"And later, we'll have a dance party, I make a mean DJ." he mentioned.

"Now that sounds even better!" Chelsea said. And it was the truth.

Guess this wasn't such a boring day after all.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short, Goldie, but I hope you like it!**


End file.
